


The Degradation of Ben (Or, You Shouldn't Pinch Martin's Bum at Film Premieres, Benedict.)

by pdddyxl



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Martin Freeman/enedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, RPS - Freeform, 中国语注意, 翻译注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the bum pinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Degradation of Ben (Or, You Shouldn't Pinch Martin's Bum at Film Premieres, Benedict.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Degradation of Ben (Or, You Shouldn't Pinch Martin's Bum at Film Premieres, Benedict.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071772) by [annabagnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabagnell/pseuds/annabagnell). 



他感觉自己被冒犯了——这并不是个双关——尽管他们的确一致的认为，今晚的焦点应该聚集在Martin身上，但Ben并不是100% 的支持这个想法。  
但他，不管怎样，都会100% 跟在Martin身后的[双关：也表示他会100%支持Martin的w]，于是他看到了那个机会，就立刻那么做了。  
几分钟后，他的手机嗡嗡震动起来，一条短信。Martin发来的。  
你这个小混蛋。再收到短信的时候来卫生间见我。你要为此付出代价。  
当Benedict把手机放回去的时候，他感觉到一阵酥麻的颤栗感顺着他的背部涌下。他坐立不安的呆在电影的首映式，勉强把自己的注意力集中在首映式的大屏幕上，等待着Martin再次短信他。当他终于感觉到自己的手机再次震动时，他甚至没有费力把手机从口袋里拿出来看看，他十分确信那就是Martin发来的。  
他悄悄的从会场离开，几乎是一路小跑着走过侧廊，迫不及待的想要见到Martin。在他走进卫生间之前，他特意停下来打直了自己的领带，整理了一下自己的头发，然后还抹平了西装上的褶皱。  
Martin在那里，靠在瓷质的墙上，不耐烦的用皮鞋敲击着地板。Benedict下意识的开始道歉，但Matin就好像他没说过似的打断了他。“把门锁上，我不想在惩罚你的时候被任何人打断。”  
浅淡的红色在Ben的两颊晕开，他的皮肤很快变成了和他那件天鹅绒的西装差不多的颜色，他转过身，笨手笨脚的锁上门。然后又转回来对着Martin，他看到对方向前走了几步，贴近了他，眼中混杂着欲望和恼怒。那个男人，尽管比Ben自己矮多了，但还是充满着威慑力，当Martin再次接近的他时候，Benedict不由得膝盖一软。  
“你以为自己能逃过这次，嗯？”他缓慢的询问着，这让Benedict忍不住动了动喉结，吞咽的声音清晰可见。“在那个该死的采访上拍我的屁股。引起所有人的注意。你真是很好的为自己赢得了一次惩罚，你说呢？”  
Benedict短暂的犹豫了那么一会儿才点头回应道，“是的…Martin。”  
“别在我惩罚你的时候叫我Martin，你这个小贱人，现在你应该称呼我为什么？”  
“是的，Master。”  
“这就对了。那么，这次我该怎么惩罚你呢？”Martin问，像个军人一样绷直了身体——肩膀平展，手背在身后，就像一条干净利落的直线——头微微侧偏，一侧的眉毛挑起，“你真是太享受掌掴了，我又不能给你的脖颈上留下痕迹…所以不能玩窒息游戏。那么我们可选的就很少了，所以，Benedict，你要选哪个呢？”  
Ben脸上的红晕更深了，他又一次动了动自己的喉结，“你可以…erm，你可以让我…脱掉衣服…然后……全部由你来决定。”他轻声咕噜着，不安的扯着自己的一个袖口。  
Martin抬起头看着Benedict，然后肯定道，“好吧，继续，脱掉你的衣服。”他命令着，后退了一步，重新靠在了墙上。  
Benedict低头看着地板，缓慢的脱掉了他的西装，脱掉了自己那件天鹅绒的外套，把它整齐的折好放在了洗手台上，然后继续解他的袖口。  
Martin看着他解开自己的袖口，然后很快的，Benedict修长的手指就开始在他胸口处的纽扣那儿忙活，把布料下面的皮肤全部裸露出来，这让他感觉自己的呼吸都要被夺走了，“哦，你真是个淘气的男孩。”Martin小声说着。  
当Benedict把自己的身体一寸一寸的展现在对方眼前的时候，他的眼里划过一丝份外渴望的光，随之露出的不光是他柔软的皮肤，还有那件暗色的束服。色带和蕾丝纠缠着，让那件暗色的束服紧紧贴合在他的身上。泛着黑色光泽的束服遮盖着他的胸部，皮质细带向上延伸过他的肩膀，最终在他的背部链接。  
丝带穿过两排金属边孔，让那两块有着暗纹的布料紧紧的包裹住他纤细的腰部，他的腰线几乎被塑造的如女人一般柔软美好，布料把他的腰腹部包裹的密不透风，只有几处肌肤裸露可见。  
Benedict踢掉他的皮鞋，让他的窄臀从西裤里裸露出来，随之展露的还有束服底部，由两条丝带连接着的黑色蕾丝内裤，但很显然，这还没完，纠缠着捆绑在他大腿根部的黑色皮带就是证明，“你真是太、太顽皮了。“Martin回应着对方，等待着，直到Benedict把自己的衣服完全脱掉，只剩下他的内衣，以及吊带袜，就这么赤裸着站在卫生间光亮的大理石地板上。  
个子较高的那个男人胸口和脖颈处都忍不住涨红了，那种暧昧的颜色漫上他的颚骨，最终在他闪烁的、蓝绿色的瞳孔间炸裂开来。”我没有乖乖听话，master。“Ben小声呻吟着，他的手指滑过自己两腿之间鼓胀的、包裹在内裤里的部分，双腿有些失衡的颤抖着交叉着。  
“操，是的，你的确是。”Martin低声咆哮着，急促的向前走了几步，让Benedict转过身去，在他开始色情的舔吻对方的背部和脖颈之前，他给了那个较高的男人些许时间，让他能用自己的手臂抵住墙壁作为支撑，然后他的手便开始急切的、用力的揉捏着对方的窄臀，间或摁压着对方的腹部，描绘束服上的那些繁复的花纹。一声细微的呻吟从Benedict的喉咙里滑出，Martin用力拉紧那件束服上的带子，让那件衣服更加紧绷的束缚住对方，突如其来的紧绷感挤压着Benedict的肺部，让他几乎无法呼吸。  
”那真是…太棒了……Martin？“Benedict喘息着，感觉到Martin迅速变硬的勃起正抵在他的臀部，碾磨着包裹在那些丝质布料里的皮肤。Martin只是低声咆哮着作为回答，他又一次拉扯着对方的束带，让那身束衣变得比刚才又紧绷了一些，满意的听到微弱的哀求声从对方的双唇中溢出，他有些急切的、慌乱的解开自己西裤的皮带。  
”准备好你自己，“Martin低声命令着，”我要……操。“他的声音随着他的手上的动作渐渐减弱，他的手指在对方的小穴里搅动着探索着，直到指尖触碰到对方体内那个温暖又湿润的肛塞。”哦，操，Ben，你这个下流的小混蛋。“他咆哮着，把那枚肛塞轻轻拽出又更深的压入对方体内。他身下的男人开始全身颤抖起来，这无疑让Martin确定了对方已经把那个小玩意儿含在体内几个小时了，至少，至少几个小时，当他的手向下滑动，紧贴着握住了Ben的勃起之后，他更加确信了自己刚才的推测。  
Martin的两只手都滑到了Ben的臀部，手指刚好就在对方那条丝质内裤的束带处，然后他便开始渐渐收紧自己的手指，让那块布料极为贴合的、紧紧的包裹住对方挺翘圆润的臀部，把那里勒出了一条完美的弧线。他随之转动着对方体内的肛塞，满意的听到一声几近绝望的哽咽从Ben的喉咙里滑出。”也许我应该帮你穿戴整齐，然后让你就这么回去，hmm？“Martin小声建议着，他极为轻笑着，极为满意的听到Benedict热切的从喉咙里发出一声近乎于尖叫的“不”，“好吧，那么，对于一个惩罚来说，这还不够，对吗？”  
”是的，M-master，但。我会很乖的，我保证，我会在接下来首映式都乖乖的，我会一直都很听话的……”Benedict含糊不清的呻吟着，但Martin狠狠的转动了一下在他体内的肛塞，以此来示意他不要出声。  
“那么以后我都不会这样惩罚你了，”Martin回应到，他开始缓慢的把那个肛塞从Benedict的身体里抽出，这个动作让自己怀里的人忍不住颤抖起来。“你真是越来越不听话了，Benedict, 那么现在我要狠狠的操你的屁股来惩罚你，在这里，家里，任何地方，只要我想要。这是一个不错的惩罚，你觉得呢？”Ben急切的点了点头作为回答，Martin则是把那个肛塞从对方体内扯出，然后随手扔在了洗手台上，“现在，趴好了支撑住你自己。”他命令着，看到Ben立刻扶着墙准备好了自己。  
Martin的阴茎在他两腿间沉重的勃起着，被放置了太久的勃起几乎已经开始发痛了，他用自己的拳头稍微撸动了几下作为安抚。然后他把自己的阴茎对准了对方被开拓的、几乎合不拢的小洞，直接把自己全部挤入对方体内，享受着对方紧致的身体紧紧的包裹着他的硬挺。“求你了，Martin，求你了，快操我，我真的等了太久，上帝啊…”Benedict恳求着，扭动着把自己的臀部压向对方的阴茎，想要对方更深更深的操进来。  
“你想要我的阴茎，是不是，你这个小婊子，”Martin低声询问着，开始前后律动的狠狠操着对方，个子较高的男人在他的手臂间舒服的扬起脖颈，随着他们每一次律动，都有几缕卷发随之散落。“你已经想了整晚，希望我因为你的所作所为来惩罚你。你为这个准备了不少天，是不是，戴了新买的肛塞出来，把自己好好的、完全的打开，只为了让我操你，而且，是在我们电影的首映式，你这个小贱人。”  
Martin的手指深深嵌入Ben奶白色的、漂亮的臀瓣，每一次掌掴在那具柔软的肉体上，红色的痕迹都会混在着情色和欲望、在对方丰满的臀部逐渐的扩散开来。Benedict无助的喘息着，他几乎不能呼吸，勒的过紧的束服挤压着他的肋骨和肺部，随着对方又快又狠的操着他，现在他连浅淡的吸气呼气都快要做不到了。腿部的吊带袜由有弹性的袜带和内裤连接着的，现在那个摇摇欲拽的带子随着他们的动作滑了下来，最后终于落在了他的脚踝处。他的阴茎，硬挺着被束缚在内裤里，无比渴望的吐露的前液，把那块布料弄得湿漉漉的，但Benedict早已经无心关注那些。  
Ben的瞳孔紧缩，他的呼吸轻浅又飘忽不定，同时Martin的呼吸也变得粗重起来，他更深更用力的干着对方的屁股。最终，随着一声近乎啜泣的痛苦呻吟，Benedict射精了，他的身体因为高潮而颤抖抽搐个不停，修长的手指就像试图在光滑墙面抓住什么一样握紧又松开。Martin在他的后穴因为高潮而紧绷着绞紧时又狠狠冲撞了几次，在他的高潮到来之前，他给了对方一些时间去平息自己，但随后很快的，他就在对方身体里猛烈的射精了。  
浅淡又急促的呼吸回荡在这个狭窄的空间里，两人维持着交合的姿势等待高潮的余韵过去，他们的身体因为兴奋而颤抖着，而且浑身是汗。“那…”Benedict尝试着说些什么，但他发现自己已经没有任何力气吐出哪怕一个单词了，他动了动自己的喉结，又试了试，“那真是…非常棒的惩罚，我认为。”他说道，然后在听到Martin在他背后喘息着大笑时，他也忍不住跟着傻笑起来。  
“‘惩罚‘你真是太他妈有意思了，Benedict，你这傲慢的小混蛋。“Martin叹了口气，放开了Ben的身体，然后靠着墙在本尼身边坐了下来。”你让这一切都太容易发生了，尤其配上你那些该死的……呻吟和请求。上帝啊。我真不知道我怎么能忍那么长时间。“  
”我也一样，“Benedict想了想回应到，有些无力的站起了身，踢掉了他那双已经被完全毁掉的吊带袜，”但是这些内裤和束衣，怎么样？是不是……很棒？“  
”是的，那可真是‘很棒’啊，“Martin嘲笑道，转身对着墙面，”给我留着那些。再多买点新的也行。我们在家会用到的。“Ben点了点头表示赞同，拿起了刚才褪到脚踝的吊带袜和内裤，随手把袜子扔到了垃圾桶里，然后重新穿上了那个蕾丝内裤，在丝质布料划过他臀部敏感刺痛的皮肤时畏缩了一下。  
Martin就那么坐在那里，看着对方把衣服一件一件都穿回去，只可惜对方的西装已经被弄得皱皱巴巴的，已经不可穿着它们再回到首映式了。当然他的衣服也是同样凌乱不堪，而且被他的汗水浸湿，这让他在镜子前试图整理好自己时，忍不住有些懊恼的叹气，”我们绝对不可能这样回去。“他嘟囔着，Ben再次点头表示赞同，此刻他正试图把自己随处乱翘的小卷毛抹平，”我们怎么偷偷从这里逃开？“  
”别问我，“Benedict回应着，努力尝试把自己皱皱巴巴的西装变回最开始的样子，”我们只要……离开，回到旅馆，在之后的聚会前换好衣服就行了。“他建议着，不经意间瞥见那个放在洗手台上的肛塞。”哦。那是…我是不是应该把它也扔了？“他问Martin，手朝着那个红色的橡胶制品伸过去。Martin并没有回应他，Ben回头看了看，刚想要重复一次自己刚刚说的话，就看到了对方眼中一闪而过的欲望。这让他忍不住下意识的动了动喉结。  
”不，别扔了它。我们要带着这个…回旅馆。“Martin说，”我从头到尾都没有真正惩罚过你呢。你真是一个非常、非常淘气的男孩。“

ＦＩＮ

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道怎么用AO3发图…但是这是个授权翻译……  
> 里面本尼为了配合小红龙，他还戴了红色的肛塞呢^q^


End file.
